Forever part 2
by BleedingHearts101
Summary: sequel to Forever. wil Dante and Nero get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is the sequel to Forever for those who wanted it thanks and thanks again (blushes) Rated m for later chapters yaoi don't like don't read**

**DISCALIMER I KNOW I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY BUT WHO CARES!!!**

**Chapter 1**

'**Six months, six long ass grueling sexless months and half way across the world, I finally realize Devil May cry is where I should be and Dante is who I should be with. So why the fuck am I scared shitless? Because I'm afraid, there I admit it, I AM AFARID, afraid he might reject me. Hell, it would serve me right, I'm the one that walked out without a word just a fucking letter on the corner of his desk.' Nero ran the fingers of his human hand through his hair for about the millionth time while waiting for the Grey Hound that would take him back to Dante. He hadn't even bother giving him a warning call. Even if Dante rejected him, he still wanted to see the elder. **

**Nero adjusted the blue sling hiding his Bringer. Dante, the first one to really accept it, sure he teased the shit out of him back in the day about his 'glow stick' but he was never cruel. **

**The bus finally arrived, he boarded with only his head phones and Zune, the music blaring 37 Stitches by Drowning Pool. Red Queen and Blue Rose safely stored in a black carrying case, his duffle along with it in the storage compartment of the Grey Hound. Nero climbed the steep steps heading straight for the back of the bus grabbed a window seat, preparing himself for the sixteen hour ride. As much as he loved traveling he hated the bus, mostly because he was alone. Nero laid his head back against the rough clothed seat, slipped his head phones over his ears and closed his eyes**

**Back at Devil May Cry, Dante sat behind his oak desk, feet up flipping though a magazine. Trish perched on the outer edge and Lady sitting in his red worn leather couch,**

"**I said NO, woman!" He repeated the statement for the tenth time during the fifteen minute conversation.**

"**But it's your birthday Dante, we could have at least a little get together."**

**His birthday is tomorrow, he never celebrated it. The last time he actually celebrated it was before Vergil went psycho and tried to kill him. And the one person he wouldn't mind being here was still out there somewhere trying to decide what he wanted out of life. It's not like he could blame the kid or anything.**

"**Oh c'mon Dante!"**

"**I said NO, now get out of **_**my **_**office before I shoot you both."**

**Lady huffed and Trish just shook her head. The white haired slayer's eyes never left the pages of the magazine he gingerly flipped through. He scratched the scruffiness of his five o'clock shadow, the door clicked shut as the leeches finally left.**

**Nero opened on grainy heavy eye lid when the bus finally pulled to a halt at a filling station. Perfect opportunity to stretch his aching legs, he stepped off the bus…and maybe get a snack. He smiled, Mountain dew and cheetos, the puffy ones, sounded really good about now.**

**One inside the convenient store he grabbed the soda and the biggest bag of cheetos he could find. The girl behind the counter said something he couldn't hear for the music. He should consider himself lucky he isn't deaf from as loud as he plays the shit. Nero doesn't hardly look at her, just gives her the money and reboards the bus. It lurches forward always onward bringing him closer to his destination. **

**He closes his eyes munching the cheesy goodness in time with the beat to the current song blasting through the head phones, not even realizing the mess he's making down the front of his hoodie from the crumbs. He licks his cheese covered fingers imagining them to be something else. He grins at the random thought…a Dante cheeto and almost laughs allowed but manages to suppress the giggle, someone might think he's a little kookoo. The song switches, Nero catches the very glimpse of a voice and turns to his left coming face to face with a guy a couple years older than himself. Nero flips the head phones from his ears, "What?"**

**The guy smiles, flashing very white teeth. Night has fallen sometime ago, the bus is completely dark but with his demonic vision it's no problem. The guys got dark hair pulled back in a tail and tanned skin, "I said looks like you're enjoying a thought." Nero blushed slightly, now grateful for the surrounding darkness.**

"**Name's Luke."**

"**Nero"**

"**So what's with the sling Nero?" **

"**My folks never told me I couldn't fly."**

**Luke chuckled sitting back in the seat next to Nero. Most people aboard were asleep. Nero catches his own refection in the window pressing his forehead against the cool glass.**

"**So where you headed? Any place special?" Luke interrupted his thoughts again.**

"**Yeah, Home." Nero smirked, his breath fogged the window as he spoke.**

"**Someone special waiting there I'm guessing?" Nero nodded, hoping the elder slayer would be glad to see him.**

**Trish's Apartment**

"**You know, he hasn't exactly been himself lately." Lady nodded in agreement sitting on the arm of Trish's micro suede couch, "Ever since that kid took off, you know I think he thinks we don't see it…the mans as see through as a plate glass window." "Yeah, too bad we can't find Nero and give him to Dante for his birthday." the two women laughed allowed clinking their glasses of red wine together.**

**SO HERE WE GO READ REVIEW ALL THAT JAZZ I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's ch 2 sorry if i made ya wait. i've been through a major writers block for the real stuff i do and i was hoping a fanfic would help but seems i can hardly write these**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY**

Chapter 2

Nero wasn't exactly in any mood to be holding a conversation with a total stranger on the night darkened bus. Why couldn't this guy just walk away? Another song started up blaring through the headphones now wrapped around Nero's neck verses sitting over his ears. Luke leaned closer trying to catch the song, 'To Be loved', Luke smiled, "You like Papa Roach?" Nero nodded, doesn't everyone?

He could feel the others mans breath on his neck making goose bumps prickle along his skin. The only other guys breath he wanted on his neck was Dante's and this guy was getting a little close for comfort.

"You know, everyone else on the bus is asleep, we could, you know…"

Nero's eyebrows shot to the ceiling, "What?!" His voice squeaked much to his dismay.

Luke grinned menacingly, "I've been watching you since we boarded, you're gay right? So am I and you look like you need a tension releaser." He trailed his finger up Nero's arm. Nero grabbed the offending hand pushing it away, "You're not exactly my type, man."

"Oh I get it, _he's_ the special someone waiting for you, hn?" Luke hissed grabbing for Nero, this time none to gently. That's when Nero felt the slight pulsing in his bringer, his eyes shot to Luke's face his eyes gave off an ethereal glow, fangs slowly slipped through as a sensual grin pressed his lips. The creature threw himself at a very surprised Nero, straddling him pinning the youth to the seat with demonic strength. Nero struggled under him, "Get off me!" Luke smiled licking the exposed flesh of Nero's neck, sending a shiver up his spine.

"You're not a vampire, what the fuck are you?!"

The creature pinned his shoulders so he could look the silver haired angel in the eye,

"I am an incubus and you have caught my fancy." He purred.

Nero bucked under him, he didn't really like the idea of being raped by a demon on a full bus no less.

"Don't worry about them, they wont hear a thing, a peaceful slumber spell, humans are so susceptible." He caught Nero's lips in his own. Nero bite down hard enough to draw blood and a screech erupted from the incubus as he tried to pull away. He savagely ground his palm into Nero's groin raising a painful cry from the young man releasing the others abused lip. The blood drooled down Nero's chin s he bit back another cry feeling the others knee in his unprotected happy place. The incubus lapped his own blood from his chin humming with pleasure before catching his lips in an aggressive kiss. Nero sealed his lips against the intruding tongue. The incubus pinned Nero's human hand behind his back forcing his own weight to keep it pinned and with his bringer still in the sling he was at the mercy of this sex crazed demon.

Luke slowly, deliberately let his hands slid the length of Nero's torso. The creature sighed painstakingly unzipping the red hoodie, pushing it and his coat from the boy's shoulders. The black beater he wore beneath was forcefully torn away revealing the unprotected pale flesh. Nero gasped despite himself as Luke's slender fingers tweaked his exposed nipple before lowering his head lavishing the nubbin with his soft tongue.

Nero bucked under him, wanting the molesting demon off but it only seamed to fuel the incubus' fire. Reaching down he quickly unbuckled his belt then quickly moved to the button and zipper, before doing the same to his own,

"Get the fuck off me!" Nero screamed. Finally getting the room needed, he swung the elbow of his bringer around smashing the demon in the temple. The incubus reeled to the side and once again Nero brought down his slinged elbow to the back of Luke's head and hearing a sickening crunch was satisfied he let out a staggered breath regaining his composer fixed his clothing. Nero picked up the limp creature depositing it out the emergency exit of the bus. A few passengers began to awaken including the bus driver, Nero made it back to his seat before anyone could see what he was doing. He watched as the thing turned to demon dust, blowing away with a cool night breeze. Then and only then did he breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" Trish answered her phone, then looked to the clock next to her bed, the red numbers blinked 1pm. Lady snoring softly next to her. Their latest mission being longer than expected they hadn't gotten in but a few hours before. There was silence on the other end then she heard a sigh over the receiver, "Nero?" "Yeah, can you do me a favor?" came a somewhat meek voice, she knew the kids face must match Dante's beloved red leather coat about now. The kid never asked for help. NEVER. "Yeah, of course hun…where are you, is everything alright?" another pause on Nero's end.

The bus stopped at its destination, still almost thirty miles from the steps of Devil May Cry and after the incubus Nero didn't exactly want to walk that far nor did he want to call Dante and risk the elder not wanting him to come around. He sighed and dialed the only other number he could think of.

He couldn't believe he had actually willed himself to call Trish. She'd always been decent to him, could even go as far as saying she was almost but not quite like a mother to him. "Yeah, I'm okay…" He scratched his nose in embarrassment, even though she couldn't see it he was still blushing, "can you come pick me…up." He said the last word so quietly Trish almost didn't catch it, but still she sat straight up in the bed, "Yes of course, where are you?!" Trish almost couldn't believe her luck. Dante is going to have a happy birthday after all. "Bus Station in New Port." She smiled, "Alright darling I'll be there as soon as I can."

Nero shuffled his feet, she sounded far too excited that he had called. He grabbed the duffle and the black case that sat at his feet. Maybe Dante really did miss him, if anyone Trish would be the one to know. Call it woman's intuition or what ever but she seemed to ALWAYS know things she had no business knowing and she could read Dante like a fucking book, why should Nero be any different?

**poor poor Nero, i know**

**k, read review all that jazz thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Here we are the last chapter, can I have my cookie now? Pleeeease. OOC oh well, hope you like

Disclaimer I don't own Devil May Cry boohoo

Chapter 3

Nero heard the undeniable rumble of Trish's sleek black vintage vette before she ever saw her round the corner. He'd been sitting on the curb for less then twenty minutes. She screeched to a halt before him, smiling as she lifted her shades giving him a wink, "Hey sweetie, need a lift?" He just rolled his eyes setting his luggage in the small back seat before slipping into the passenger side of the car. She eyed him a moment from the side, "you aright?" he just nodded. The car lurched forward as she punched the gas.

After a few minutes Trish broke the silence, "Do you know what today is?" Nero shrugged, "Like Saturday…I think." She laughed, "That and today is also a certain demon slayers birthday we both know and love."

"It's Dante's birthday?!"

"So you do love him!" She squealed.

Nero groaned slouching farther into the seat, he'd just played right into her hands. She patted his knee, "don't worry, he misses you, he won't admit it to me but I know…I know him…" She smiled. Nero glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "And he'll be happy to see you…"

Nero had his chin on his fist for most of the ride, just staring out the window, wind hitting full force from the removed t-tops; he heavily sighed. From the drivers seat Trish kept half an eye on the kid.

The car rumbled forward going at a much slower pace then the one she'd use to retrieve him at. Nero felt his eyes grow heavy, the slight vibrations of the car lulling him and even though it was just Trish he felt a bit more relaxed. At least there were no perverted demons here trying to rape him. Trish peeked over, his head fell back in the leather seat, the steady rise and fall of his chest told Trish the kid had drifted to sleep. No wonder Dante loved the boy he looked like a god damned angel, sleeping like that…She grinned menacingly removing her cell. She pushed the face of the Motorola Karma _(I love that phone, got mine when it first came out_)and with her thumb quickly slid the face up to reveal a full key pad quickly texting her confidant, Lady. The message short and simple:

****

GET DANTE OUT OF THE SHOP…NOW!!!

The phone rang seconds later, Lady's aggravated voice meet her ear,

"What did you do Trish?"

She smirked to herself, "I got Dante a little something after all."

"You didn't?!"

Trish giggled

"You did! Oh my God, HOW?!"

Trish could just imagine her face, brow scrunched over the bi-colored eyes, "I'll spare you the details for now, can you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, no problem…is he with you now?"

"Yes, sleeping…"

Lady made a cooing noise into the phone, Trish had to keep herself from laughing in fear of waking the sleeping Nero.

The phone at Devil May Cry rang for the first time in two days. Dante only stared at it, regarding the evil device steadily before slamming his fist into the desk sending the receiver into the air catching it without so much as a blink, "Devil May Cry" A high pitch scream emitted from the other end he held the phone a good six inches from his ear. The woman screaming at the top of her lungs for help, the _demons_ coming from everywhere, he had to hurry. People always blow theses things out of proportions, Dante sighed to himself getting the woman's address, reassuring her he'd be there as soon as possible. He grabbed his gear before heading to his Harley. Settling the sword across his back he swung his leg over the bike.

Lady clicked her cell phone shut, thank god Dante didn't have caller I.D. satisfied with her own performance she sped off on her own crotch rocket. Dante would be so pissed when there were no demons to be found…but that's okay.

Trish made sure the boy was still asleep she didn't bother to cut the engine, that'd surely wake him. Instead just let it idly as she walked into the store. The item she was after, a big red bow, something like you'd place on the hood of a new car. She smiled again placing the bag behind her seat, silently climbing in and threw the car into gear taking off like a shot.

"Waky, waky, Nero, we're here." Trish cooed

Nero lazily opened his eyes, instantly recognizing the front of Devil May Cry.

"Doesn't look like Dante's here at the moment." they stepped out of the car, "Might as well make your self at home might be a while." Nero grabbed his luggage out of the back seat not noticing the plastic bag behind the drivers seat. Trish followed Nero up the few concrete steps pushing open the door as they went. The kid set the luggage down just inside the door huffing loudly, "I so need a shower…" More to himself than anyone. "Like I said make yourself at home, Dante wont mind." He gave a weak smile but turned to the duffle removing a clean set of cloths leaving behind his trench and boots and marched up the concrete stairs without another word.

Trish knew once the boy had a hot shower and possibly some food in his stomach he'd fall back asleep then her plan could be set into motion. She watched the ceiling hearing his footsteps then the shower turn on…he'd be in there for at least an hour.

Nero sighed leaning against the cool tile, the hot water flowing over his toned flesh, soaking his hair and washing away any trace that fucker that touched him. He didn't think he could get the water hot enough or scrub harder his skin rubbed raw from the effort. Then the thought of the elder hunter crossed his mind and a smile tugged at his lips, Nero could almost fell his lips ghost over his flesh. The thought sending small ripples of pleasure through his body, he couldn't wait to see Dante. _Yes but what if Dante doesn't want to see you, you left him…remember._ He tried to shut his inner demon up but the words weighed heavily on his conscience.

The water grew cold and finally Nero removed himself from the shower grabbing a towel quickly running it over his flesh and slipping into a pair of relaxed blue jeans and a black beater. The cold air hit him immediately upon opening the bathroom door causing endless goose bumps to prickle across the exposed skin, he ran for beloved red hoodie its comfort settling. Then the smell of food, hot food not gas station zapped eat on the run food, but hot food in the kitchen. Nero followed his nose, Trish sat at the table a few boxes before her, "Hope you like Korean, I got some *chop chey, galbi and bi-bim-bap, dig in." Nero sat across from her grabbing a pair of chop sticks and went for the meat. after eating his fill all he wanted to do was close his eyes.

__

Miles away Dante arrived at his destination and not a demon in sight, not much of anything in sight. But something lingered in the air, vanilla blossoms gun powder and gasoline, "Lady!" He ground his teeth slamming the motorcycle into gear, tearing off down the street. 'If Lady had been here that meant Trish was probably in on it too, I'll kill them both!' he growled to himself speeding back to Devil May Cry in hopes of catching them in the act.

The full moon already high in the sky when the devil hunter retuned to the familiar streets leading to the shop. Trish's vette greeted him in the drive way he just sneered, stomping up the steps grumbling silently thinking how he could get rid of his leeches once and for all. Shoving open the door he let his gear fall with a thud. The lights were out he was just waiting for the great SURPRISE sure to follow…but it never came. Dante's eyes wide as dinner plates as he stared at the lump on his old leather couch. The blue trench removed and the red hoodie unzipped only about half way revealing a V of white very kissable very touchable flesh and the red bow on top just tied everything together. He felt familiar feminine hands on his shoulders,

"So Dante," She whispered, "Do you still want to forget about your birthday, I can always take your present back to where I got it from…I don't think _he'd_ be to happy about it though…" Trish placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking silently out the door. Dante's eyes never left the couch, he cautiously took a step forward breath hitching in his throat. He kneeled before the boy fingers gently wafting through the soft silver strands. Nero's eyes opened at the gentle touches, the elders familiar scent surrounded him. Dante set back on his heels allowing the kid room to sit up the red bow falling into his lap. Nero blinked a couple times remembering where he was then his sleep heavy eyes fell to the handsome devil before him. 'What had Trish said, something about his birthday? And what the fuck is this in my lap, a bow?' then everything slowly clicked,

Dante attacked the kids lips with bruising force. Six months, six fucking months of pent of passion went into that kiss and Nero readily gave in pulling the elder tighter against him pushing the red trench from his body exposing his naked chest. Nero leaned forward, he'd dreamed of this moment so many times, kissing a wet trail from Dante's neck to his left nipple, suckling, biting, emitting a low moan from the hunter. Nero could feel himself growing hard already and of course the other could smell his arousal, Dante grinned deviously shoving the other back rather roughly and slid between his legs promptly removing the hoodie and the slight fabric of the beater beneath it. Dante left a wet trail down the kids torso, the waist band of the jeans hindering his progress., "Oh, this isn't good Nero." His name rolled sexily off the elders tongue, he could have cum on the spot, said teen reached down flicking open the button, cock pressing harshly against the rough fabric. Dante gratefully released the imprisoned organ, kissed swirled his tongue around the engorged cock but stopped short of taking it into his mouth. Nero whimpered at the loss of heat, "Now now Nero, are you going to leave in the morning or are you planning on sticking around this time?" he squeezed the head of his dick, massaging his balls gently. A low throaty moan that Nero didn't know he was capable of escaped him,

"Shit Dante, ahhh, ngh, ahhh, I n-never stopped t-th-thinking about t-that night…mmmm." The noises almost to much for Dante, he struggles to stay in control. He wont let Nero leave again. His own cock pressing achingly hard against the leather of his pants. He ran his tongue along the underside of Nero's dick causing him to spasm lightly.

Dante completely removed his hands now, placing them on either side of Nero's legs, locking him in place, ran his nose up his collar bone. Nero felt his breath hot on his neck, almost instantly an image of Luke flashed through his mind and he threw his arms around Dante's wide shoulders. The motion caught the elder off guard, "Dante, mark me as yours, make me yours and only yours…" The words almost pleading, Dante would have to ask him about that later but for now he sank his teeth into the tender flesh of Nero's shoulder, drawing blood, Nero shuttered, "Fuck Dante, I want you." Dante released the flesh, the other meeting his lips kissing the metallic blood, the elders tongue meet no resistance as he probed the youths sweet cavern, saliva mixed with blood never tasted so sweet. Nero leaned forward shoving the elders leathers from his hips exposing his thick erection, "Dante, no more waiting, please…" Dante smirked, how can you say no to that. Nero reached up the wound on his shoulder already healed the blood still there and got as much on his hand as possible before reaching between then coating Dante's cock with the crimson goo. The elders eyes tinted red to match. Dante slicked his fingers with his own saliva and began to stretch the boy. Nero hissed once before Dante hit the bundle of nerves sending the hiss in to a breathy moan, "Fuck me already old man!" Dante chuckled but positioned the youths legs over his shoulders and thrust his appendage thick his with blood into the writhing angel beneath him. He clung to Dante digging his nails deep into his shoulder, bringer marring his back blood seeping from the wounds mingling with the smell of sweat and sex.

Dante reached between his and Nero's sweat slickened bodies, his thrusts pounding the kid into the couch, wrapped his hand around the weeping erection and began pumping in time with his thrusts. The coil in Nero's stomach forever tightened, doing everything just to hold onto the devil hunter fucking his brains out, "Harder Dante, Fuck!" Dante readily obliged. A few more pumps Nero came between them, his muscles tightening around Dante buried to the hilt inside him he released moments later. They lay panting together, Dante's forehead against Nero's chest, basking in the after glow. After a minute Nero laid his head back on the couch, "Hey Dante?" He got a grunt in response, "Happy Birthday Dante…"

****

This one is very OOC I know, I was in a mushy mood don't worry I too have a sadistic side so don't worry and am currently working on something dark and devious.

Anyway read review peace love and all that jazz.

__

*Chop Chey is a noodle dish with very little meat and mixed Korean veggies, galbi is short ribs and bi-bim-bap is mixed Korean veggies severed over white rice with an egg on top, if you ever feeling adventurous and want to try Korean food I recommended any of these dishes. There's this great little place not far from where I live called Tiny Town Take Out best Korean food around.


End file.
